


Pilgrimage

by Anonymous



Series: Star Trek Flowstates [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Flash fics, It’s crack Jim, Other, pseudo-drabbles, record of one who struggles with writer’s block’s thoughts, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: pseudo-drabbles from Flowstate sessions where I sit down and write whatever comes.(NB: I will edit tags and summaries)
Series: Star Trek Flowstates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142942
Collections: ExperiMental





	Pilgrimage

It’s hot, and he’s passed up two break nodes already. This was fine when he was on duty, as enough knew of his tendencies to neglect sleep, food, and whatever else was necessary for the positive state of his body.

This is different. He has no one to die for at the moment, therefore martyring himself to his disdain for his well-being is illogical. He chose a flattish stone and sat, pulling out a flask and drinking in measured gulps. He opened a small wax-paper wrapped parcel and partook of a mid-meal. It was not unlike pemmican or trail mix as utilised on earth during long treks in the wilderness.

And wilderness it was, although his flitter being several dozen miles behind him in the direction of Shikahr.

This rest. It is good. It is logical to rest. No one’s health or life but his own is at stake. He relaxes and takes another bite.


End file.
